1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sink type cup holder for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a vehicle cup holder is provided between the driver's and passenger's seats. One example of a typical cup holder includes a cup stand that has a toothed support rod, a cup holder fence that surrounds the cup stand, and a cup stand height adjustor that couples the cup stand and the cup holder fence with pinion gears and connecting members such that the cup holder fence is raised when the cup stand is lowered. However, the support rod and the cup stand height adjustor are disposed in what would otherwise be usable cup holder space.
Another typical cup holder has a cup holding space, a cup holder cover that is rotatably installed on the body through a pair of arms, a spring member that is installed on the body so as to press the cup holder cover, and a slider that moves along the body when the cup holder cover is closed or opened. However, the user lowers the cup holder cover, and then places the cup on the body. This preparation delays the process of placing the cup on the body, and detracts the user's attention from driving.